Pictures of You
by thedrunkgiraffe
Summary: Dean and Cas have just gotten engaged, and thus begins their stories as new fiances.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I designed a graphic and wanted to do a little accompanying fic, so here goes nothing hehe Hope you enjoy! :-)

Pictures of You: Chapter 1

"Cas, this is something I really want. She's my baby and she deserves her spot in our photos." Dean crossed his arms resolutely.

"I know, I know, Dean. I'm not just marrying you, I'm also marrying the car." Castiel's eyebrows sat in a straight line. He was still determined to convince Dean to take their engagement photographs at their favorite fishing spot, instead of Dean's chosen backdrop of the Impala.

"I still don't even understand why we need to take pictures. No one gives a shit that we got engaged." Dean took a swig of his beer and crossed his legs on top of the cooler just a couple feet away from his chair.

"I give 'a shit'." Cas mimicked quotes in the air. "And I want to tell everyone. Is that so bad, Dean?" Castiel folded his hands in his lap.

* * *

Sam rounded the corner, ready to head outside to have a drink with Dean and Cas on the porch. Then he heard the all too familiar stern voice that belonged to Cas whenever he was getting upset with Dean. All too quickly Sam spun on his foot and headed towards the kitchen.

"Are they having another I care too much and you don't care enough sissy fits?" Bobby asked, handing Sam a bag of chips and then leaning against the counter.

"Yup. I don't even know what it is this time. I've learned to just stay out of it."

Bobby huffed a laugh. "Smart move, son. Two puppy-eyed lovebirds who didn't ever consider themselves the settle down types can be a bit…fervent."

"Tell me about it. Yesterday, I heard Dean complaining that they needed a band and being a bit offended that Cas didn't really care at all about the music at the wedding. That lead to a whole other discussion, which lead me to slowly back out of the room."

Bobby smirked, "They just need a little time to adjust to the fact that they're gunna be hitched. Lord knows those two are a couple that need this wedding just to actually express their love for each other. Took long enough for Cas to actually propose."

This time Sam let out a huffed laugh, "You think Dean will actually say the big three words? I mean other than 'I need you.'"

"I don't know. Looks like 'I need you' has become their 'I love you.'"

"Hmm, guess we'll see."

* * *

"See, Cas, look at this couple. They did their pictures in front of a beautiful retro car. Doesn't that look awesome?" Dean slid his laptop off of his lap and onto Cas's. There was a picture pulled up on the screen of a man in dress shoes and a woman in heels. They were both featured in front of a 1955 Corvette.

The image brought a smile to Cas's face. "That actually does look very nice. Where did you find this image anyways?"

Dean coughed and his eyes looked everywhere but at Cas. "Um, Pinterest." He murmered.

Castiel raised one eyebrow and clicked the Pinterest tab on the laptop. "Aw, you created a board for our wedding?" He smiled up at Dean, knowing the last thing Dean ever wanted to do was admit to having a Pinterest account. "You know what, I don't know what kind of engagement photos they would be if they _didn't_ include Baby."

"You mean it, Cas?" Dean beamed. "I mean we don't have to include her in the background, we can do it at the docks if you want."

"No, I want Baby to be in the background."

Dean smiled and held Cas's hand in his. "Ah, I need you, Cas."

Cas returned the smile, "I need you too, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, the clothes are out here waiting for you on the bed." Castiel zipped up his jeans, while Dean dried himself off from his shower in the bathroom.

Castiel bent down to pick up his shirt from the bed when the bathroom door swung open.

"Oh no, no." Dean held Cas's arm just fingertips away from the shirt. He was donned in just a towel around his waist, adorned with water dripping from his hair and sliding down the curvatures of his muscles.

Dean slid his fingers up Cas's arm and then down around his pecks and abs. Being careful to touch each and every inch of skin exposed. Cas responded by pushing his fingers through Dean's wet hair. His other hand rested on Dean's right bicep.

Dean's hands had found their way to the belt loops in Cas's jeans and he pulled Cas flat up against him. He got his face right next to Cas's and they breathed in front of each other's mouths. Both open and needy. Cas was the one who closed the gap, not being able to resist any longer. Tongues swirled, mouths clashed, fingers dug into skin, and jeans and towel rutted.

Pulling back Cas took a breath, "We have to get ready for our pictures. Get dressed the photographer will be here in about," He glanced down at the alarm clock sitting on the night stand, "Half an hour."

"Oh, you mean our engagement photographs?" Dean raised one eyebrow and smirked. Then he exhaled and the corners of his lips went up, "I can't believe we're engaged." He flopped onto the bed and placed his hands on his forehead. "We're getting married. I'm marrying Cas." Now, Dean, the usually oh so stoic Dean, was in a fit of giggles. "Castiel Winchester. I can't wait. Can you?" All of a sudden, Dean sat straight up and faced Castiel who was finally pulling his shirt over his head.

"Nope. If I could have it my way we would be getting married right now. And then I could officially call you husband. Ooh how many more days now?"

"Only 125 after today."

Cas groaned, "Too many." He grabbed the towel from around Dean's waist and used it to ruffle Dean's hair in an attempt to get it as dry as possible.

"Shouldn't we be wearing like dress pants and shirts? Why jeans?" Dean moaned slightly at having his hair tussled around.

"I want the pictures to have more of a natural feel." Cas picked up the shirt, jeans and boxers off of the bed to the side of Dean and handed them to him.

* * *

"So, your brother thought it would be a good idea to set up the Impala here. He mentioned that this road just leads down to the salvage yard, so people won't be driving here. Also, the lighting is really nice here." Quinn, the perky petit photographer, told Dean and Cas of the positioning of the car when they finally walked out of the house.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said, grabbing onto Cas's hand. For being incredibly gorgeous Dean was fairly camera shy. He wasn't all too excited to pose for a pretty picture, but Cas's hand provided comfort for Dean and he relished in it.

"You two look so adorable holding hands. So, maybe first you two want to do some cute shots inside the car?"

"Sure." Cas smiled. Quinn led Dean into the passenger seat and Cas into the back seat. With both the windows rolled down the two practically hung their heads out of the window to look at each other for the picture. They both couldn't help but think the pose looked strange. Dean made his eyes go wide at Cas, just to show that he truly felt ridiculous. Cas responded by offering a forced smile to encourage Dean to go along with it.

"Hmm, this doesn't seem to be working. Maybe outside of the car shots would be better."

"Yeah, maybe." Dean agreed, thankful to get out of the awkward position.

"Okay, say it's a Saturday night and you guys are out at a party. How would you stand with each other?"

At first they both thought it was a weird question, but obliged and went into their standard couple position. Dean crossed his feet and put his arm around Cas's shoulder. And Cas, being the shorter one put his arm around Dean's back and placed his hand on his hip, his head fell comfortingly on Dean's shoulder.

"Agh, adorable." She picked up her camera from around her neck and started snapping shots from different angles.

"Okay new pose. Face towards each other and one of you place your hands on the other's face, while the other places their hands on the other's hips."

Dean gently held Castiel's face and a natural smile appeared on his lips just by looking at Cas. Cas couldn't help the teeth showing smile that was on his face. A couple clicks were heard in the distance, but really the two were just focused on the other's face. Dean couldn't handle it anymore and brought his lips to Cas's.

An "Oh," could be heard followed by a flurry of clicking of a camera.

For about another hour, Quinn kept trying to get Cas and Dean to be in more posed positions, but the two would get giddy and couldn't stand still or keep their hands off of each other. But in all honesty Quinn loved these photos best, she didn't really have to do much but click the button on her camera.

"Okay, one more pose, guys? I want to try something." They nodded and she led them farther away from the Impala and then faced them towards the Impala and away from the camera. She then began setting up her tripod.

"This is fun. I have to admit I was terrified of taking pictures. I don't really like being on camera."

"You, Dean Winchester?" Cas laughed. "You know come to think of it I don't think I have any pictures of you. Well that's going to change. Especially if you're going to be my husband." That last sentence sent the two into another giggling fit.

Finally catching a breath, Cas grabbed Dean's hand, "I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean had a soft smile on his face, but his eyes were exploding with awe. That was the first time he had heard Cas say I love you. They always said I need you.

Dean put his mouth near Cas's ear and whispered, "I love you, Cas."

_Click, click, click. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean the pictures came in!" Cas opened up an envelope that came in the mail.

Dean jumped up from his spot on the couch and joined Cas in the study.

They shuffled through the pictures. "You look sexy as fuck, Babe." Dean said, shuffling through the solo shots of Cas.

Cas chuckled and blushed, "So do you." He handed Dean the picture of the impromptu kiss.

Dean looked at the picture and smiled at the memory, and then his eyes were drawn to another picture. It was a cropped photo of just half of their sides with their held hands as the center. He picked it up, "This was when we actually said I love you to each other." Cas came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his stomach. His chin rested on Dean's shoulder and he smiled down at the photo. "I want to use this as the picture for the announcement."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well Sam said he would design it, so it's up to his artistic vision."

"Sammy!" Dean called Sam downstairs.

Soon they heard the footsteps of Sam walking into the study.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"We want the announcement to be this picture, do your photoshoppy thing." He handed Sam the photo.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's lingo and then looked down at the picture. "This is a really sweet looking photo. I'll see what I can do to make a perfect announcement for the two of you." He jogged out of the room with the photo in hand.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have just paid an actual graphic designer to do it?" Dean questioned, turning around in Cas's arms to face him.

"You know we can't afford it. And look how excited your brother is." Cas dropped his hands from Dean and went back to the pictures, already choosing which ones they would frame for their new house.

* * *

A couple hours later Sam was pushing his laptop in front of Dean at the kitchen table.

The picture from earlier was now in black and white and featured a title including both Dean and Cas's names. On the presumably backside there was a few more details of the engagement. The details were brought together in a clean font and the color scheme of red, black, and white.

"Cas we gotta send these out now!" Dean yelled to Cas in the other room. Soon, feet were shuffling in and Cas was peering at the laptop.

"You did such a good job, Sam."

Sam smiled a thank you at Cas.

"So, when can we send these out?" Dean questioned eagerly.

"Wait a minute, Dean. Before you said you didn't even want to send out announcements, that no one cared." Cas raised a suspicious eyebrow at Dean.

"I care a shit ton. I'm marrying the man of my dreams, literally. Its imperative that everyone knows."

Cas smiled down at Dean.

"I will never get tired of hearing that. We're getting married." Cas sighed.

Dean grabbed Cas's waist and sat him down on his lap. Soon the two were blissfully intertwining tongues.

"Ew. I'm going to print these off…And give you two some room." Sam fake gagged and grabbed his laptop before leaving the room.

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews would be lovely and appreciated :-)_


	4. Epilogue

"What's this?" Garth's wife picked up a card in the pile of mail.

"Dean and Castiel's engagement announcement. The two dudes are finally getting hitched." Garth replied. He grabbed the picture and placed it under a magnet on the fridge. He smiled at his friends.

* * *

"Mail time!" Charlie shouted to her apartment. She shuffled through a few bills and stumbled upon an envelope with Dean's name in the return address. She slid her fingers through the paper, revealing the picture announcing their engagement. "Finally those broheims are tying the knot."

* * *

"Kevin, you have mail!" Linda called out to her son.

He ran down the stairs and opened up the envelope. After looking at the mail he rolled his eyes, "Its about damn time." He shook his head thinking back on the countless hours of sexual tension between Dean and Cas.

* * *

"Hey, Jo, open up this mail from Dean."

Jo obediently opened the envelope and gasped at it. She showed it to Ellen who smiled at the picture.

"What, does this boy not have a phone to tell us this important information?" Ellen shook her head at the picture, but continued smiling.

"Small confession: Sam already told me." Jo laughed. "I may have pestered. But isn't this great. They are so cute together, and so awfully in love. You know really sometimes it makes me sick how much they love each other." Jo laughed.

"Well, I'm just glad those two finally pulled their head out of their asses and admitted their feelings."


End file.
